


My Knight In Shining Armor

by sparetime_when



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Dredd (2012), Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clyde, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clyde is a beefcake, Drama Queen Hux, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Omega Stensland, Past Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Scenting, Stensland cries more than once, Techie has a glass eye, just some small flashbacks, talk of weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparetime_when/pseuds/sparetime_when
Summary: Clyde pulls over one night after work to help someone on the side of the road. He meets Stensland, a very pregnant omega who reeks of anxiety. In the process of helping the redhead he finds himself growing attached to him and Stensland finds himself wanting to stay by the alpha's side. While they try to find a place in each other's lives, family drama and the past get in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I would like to thank persephassax for being the world best and most supportive beta. I'm not joking without her I would have stopped at 500 words because dyslexia is a thing that I have and speech to text can only do so much. I not going to lie, I have no idea where this story to going to go (i should probably figure that out) but for now I have written 2 chapters and I'm in the middle of the third one. So without further ado I give you Clydeland.

1 a.m. closing time on Sunday mornings, Clyde locked up the bar after the regulars shuffled out to the wet parking lot. It had been raining off and on for the past week. The sun wouldn’t be out for another 4 hours or so, but even then you could tell a heavy storm was coming. Clyde drove down the highway, getting his driver’s licence reinstated had taken months thanks to the whole gas station incident, but the new prosthetic made it possible. On his way home the occasional truck would pass, there wasn't a lot of traffic at this time of day. About 2 miles out from his exit, Clyde spotted a car on the side of the road with its blinkers on. It didn’t sit right with Clyde to leave someone stranded on the side of the highway in the middle of the night. Clyde pulls over and backs up to get closer to the other car. Walking up to the car all he could see was a mass of red hair in the driver's seat. Clyde tapped on the window startling the driver, the redhead lifted his head from the steering wheel, wiped his face with his sleeve and rolled down his window. The strong scent of omega in distress hit Clyde all at once.  
“Y-yes?” Clyde was met with puffy green eyes as the omega stammered out the word.  
“Are you alright?”  
“No, no, *hic* I'm not alright, I’m lost and- *hic* and the car won’t start and I don’t know if- *hic* if it's from crying or the heart burn but now I have the *hic*cups.”  
By this point, the redhead’s cheeks were covered in tears, talking through his sobbing and Clyde is at a lost for words.  
“I forgot *hic* my phone and I really *hic* really have to pee.”  
The redhead wrapped his arms around his stomach and that is when Clyde notices that the omega is pregnant and is starting to hyperventilate. The omega was in such a panic that it had covered up the smell of pregnancy. In one swift motion, Clyde ends up opening the car door, crouching down trying to make eye contact, and holding his hands out. The redhead takes Clyde's hands, holding on like a life line, he didn’t even flinch at the cold metal of Clyde’s prosthetic.  
“Hey, you’re going to be ok, it’s gonna be alright,” Clyde keeps his voice calm, stress isn’t good for the baby and the omega is drowning it.  
“You think so?” his breathing finely slows down.  
“Yeah, we’re going to make it ok, you can come to my place it's only 4 miles out and you can pee there,” the redhead let out a small laugh “And call who ever you need to.”  
“If I wasn’t 5 months pregnant and crying, I would think you were trying to pick me up.”  
The tips of Clyde’s ears turned red.  
“I don’t think that would be appropriate, I mean I don’t even know your name.”  
The omega smiled, the smell of distress on him started to fade, much to Clyde’s relief.  
“Stensland. And you?”  
“Clyde Logan. We should get going before the rain starts up.”  
Clyde stood up and held out his hands again to help Stensland out the car. This time, Stensland seemed to notice Clyde’s prosthetic but he didn’t give it a second look as he took both hands.  
“My knight in shining armor.”  
Before Clyde could think to say anything Stensland spoke,  
“And yes that would make me the damsel, wouldn’t be the first time.”  
God, Clyde would love to see that smile everyday. Clyde must of said that out loud because the omega blushed a bright shade of pink.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”  
Ok, so maybe Clyde should stop talking, it wasn’t like him to speak before thinking. Stensland rubbed the side of his pregnant belly.  
“The girls are trying to murder my kidneys.”  
Clyde should not be hitting on a taken omega, he should not be hitting on someone who was on the verge of a panic attack just five minutes ago.  
“Girls?” Clyde asked.  
“Yup, twin girls, it was only supposed to be one but I should have known, with what the doctor said and with Kylo’s genetics.”  
Kylo must be his alpha.  
“He must be excited.”  
Clyde walks Stensland to his car and opens the passenger door for the omega.  
“He claims to be a big strong alpha but he was totally crying when we found out he was having twins and when he heard that they’re both girls, now he’s hoping they have red hair.”  
Clyde went around the front and got into the driver’s seat.  
Clyde started the car and went on his way home. The radio played quietly on the classic rock station. Stensland seemed happy; he no longer smell like he wanted to cry. In fact, the redhead smelled like peppermint tea.  
“You ever been to West Virginia before?”  
“Never, wait we’re in West Virginia?”  
“Yeah, state lines 20 miles back.”  
“Oh my god, Armie is going to kill me if he finds out!”  
“Armie?”  
“He’s my brother, he and Kylo where fighting and I just wanted to find some peace and quiet, and now I’m in West Virginia,” worry finding it way back to the omega as he spoke.  
“You’ll definitely find quiet in this town.”  
Stensland chuckled at that, and he calmed once again as time went by.  
“You didn’t have to take me to your place, you could have just dropped me off at a motel.”  
“The closest hotel has roaches and the only half decent place around here closed two months ago.”  
They pull up to Clyde’s place.  
“Home, sweet home. I was hoping to get here before if started pouring.”  
Clyde took a case out from the back seat,  
“I gotta take my hand off, I know some people um… don’t um...”  
Usually, Clyde acted like he didn’t care what people thought about when he took off his prosthetic, but it always stings when someone gave his stump a disgusted look.  
“I’ve seen my other brother, Theo, take out his glass eye before, so no judgement here.”  
Clyde let out a breath as he powered off his hand, undid the lach, and stored it in the case.  
“Are ya going to need help gettin’ out?”  
“No, I should be fine, I’m not at watermelon size just yet.”  
By the time they made it to the porch, not even two yards away, they were drenched. Clyde unlocked the door and let Stensland in.  
“Bathroom is the door on the left in the hallway, I’ll find you some clothes that ain’t soaked.”  
The redhead practically ran to the bathroom after taking off his muddy shoes by the front door. Clyde took off his shoes and went to his closet. He grabbed one of his smaller shirts and a pair of drawstring pajama pants. On his way to the bathroom he heard the toilet flush and the sink being turned on. Clyde knocked on the bathroom door and Stensland opened it looking relieved that he finally got to pee.  
“Got ya some clothes, I hope they fit alright.”  
“They should be fine, if not a little big. I mean, I’m only a pregnant twig and you’re,” Stensland waved his hands in front of Clyde, “a beefcake”  
“I’ma what?”  
“You know, you’re built like a brick shithouse.”  
“Is that a good thing?”  
“God blessed you with the guns of Hercules.”  
Once Clyde figured out what Stensland was going on about he turned scarlet from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck.  
“Oh, um, thank you,” Clyde handed Stensland the clothes. “You know, for a pregnant twig, you're pretty cute.”  
Ok, so Clyde knows that he’s not great at the whole flirting thing. It’s harder than it looks and that is why he was already back in his bedroom getting changed, trying not to feel embarrassed by himself. After putting some sweatpants on and his old Creedence Clearwater Revival band t shirt, he grabbed his charger from the nightstand. Clyde walks to the living room to plug in his hand for tomorrow. The alpha struggles to plug the prosthetic in as Stensland walks out of the bathroom to the living room.  
“You’re a godsend.”  
Clyde laughs and moves his prosthetic back to its case. Looking up to see the omega, he realizes that he has made a mistake. He had given Stensland his Bob Seger shirt to wear, the shirt that smells most like him and, in Clyde’s opinion, looked better on the redhead than himself. Where the shirt would usually hug his muscles, it hung off the omega, that was until you got to Stensland’s baby bump, Clyde had to clear his throat before his trusted himself to talk.  
“I’m just doing the right thing,” Stensland sat down next to the alpha on the couch.  
“A godsend in my eyes, who knows how long I would have been out there. You saved me from having to piss in a bottle. Here, the girls want to thank you.”  
Stensland takes Clyde’s right hand and places his palm to the left underside of his bump,  
“Give it a sec, she always kicks around before she falls asleep.”  
And there it was, a shuffle of movement under his hand.  
“Well, you’re welcome,” Clyde lowers his voice as if he was talking to a sleeping baby, rubbing his thumb back and forth feeling the baby kick again. Stensland smells like happiness and peppermint tea mixed with Clyde’s own scent of pine. It felt so domestic and right to have the omega here, Clyde looked back up at Stensland, this is wrong. He’s not Stensland’s mate, this isn’t their home, and Stensland isn’t carrying their pups. Guilt found its way to Clyde’s stomach, he moved his hand and got off the couch before he made the omega uncomfortable.  
“You must be tired, let me show you to the bedroom and I’ll get you some extra pillows.”  
“I can sleep on the couch.”  
“You might be able to but I don’t think all three of you can.”  
“You have a point.”  
Stensland tried to get up but had somehow sunken further into the cushion. The omega lifted up his arms, made grabby hands and pouted like a toddler that wanted to be picked up.  
“Ok, ok, I gotcha,” Clyde made his way to the redhead and helped him up. Stensland stumbled, almost falling onto the coffee table. Clyde thankfully stopped him in time before he did any real damage. So that is why he has his arms full with Stensland and why he was currently scenting said omega. He didn't mean to, it just happened. They stood like that for a while, Stensland didn't pull away and Clyde didn't let go.  
“Sorry, I've always been clumsy.” Clyde snapped out of his daze and stepped back, letting Stensland go.  
“The bedroom is just down the hall, I'll go get those extra pillows and blankets.” Clyde knows he's repeating himself but he can't trust his brain to form new sentences. He watches the redhead make his way down the hall, Clyde follows behind and stops to grab stuff out of the linen closet. The alpha sets the pillows and blankets on the end of the bed.  
“Thank you, again.”  
“It's no problem.”  
“You keep saying that.”  
“Because it's true, in fact it's nice havin’ someone else here, I'm usually by myself, and you're good company.”  
“I almost face planted into your coffee table a minute ago.”  
“The key word there is almost,” Clyde looks over to his alarm clock.  
“It's 4 am, you should really get some sleep.”  
“Good night, Clyde.”  
“Good night, Stensland.”  
Clyde went back to the couch and picked up the last pillow from the closet on his way there. The whole house smelled like Stensland; happy, safe, like home. It didn't take nearly as long for Clyde to fall asleep as it did most nights. Most nights he dreamt of playing poker with the guys in the middle of the desert, some nights it was about the accident. Tonight it was nothing, a peaceful blank with the smell of peppermint tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!, I'm finally posting chapter 2, I meant to post this last Saturday but it seems like June is going to be a crazy month for me. I'm still only half way done with the 3rd chapter so I don't know when I'll be able to post it. Sorry about the late chapter I've been so busy with everything.

Stensland woke up the same way he has woken up the last 3 months, with the need to pee. The process of getting out of bed felt impossible, the was warm and smelt of pine trees but the girls had different ideas as they moved around.  
“I'm getting up, ok, just calm down the both of ya.”  
Stensland went to the bathroom and washed his hands. Looking at himself in the mirror - “you are a beautiful pregnant condor” - he tells himself, smoothing down his stomach with his hands, “You two are beautiful condors as well.”  
The girls seemed to settle down for the moment; they love to be talked to. Stensland walk to living room and stopped to look at the mass of sleeping alpha that had somehow squeezed himself onto the couch. He was laying on his back, his left arm hanging off the sofa with a blanket tangled between his legs. Stensland couldn't help but stare at where Clyde's shirt had ridden up, exposing part of his six-pack. Clyde is shredded and pretty and god that southern accent does things to Stensland.  
“Stensland?” Clyde's voice is rough with sleep. Stensland feels his brain short circuit, he turns red from embarrassment, ‘you have been caught with your hand in the cookie jar, abort mission, I repeat, abort mission, what mission?’  
“Is everything okay?”  
“Um… Yes, everything is alright, I didn't mean to wake you, I just- just-” ‘dont say something stupid,’ “Phone, you said I could borrow your phone.”  
The alpha stands up and stretches, Stensland thinks that shouldn’t be as sexy as it is.   
“The phone is on the end table, call who you need to and I'll make us something to eat. Is there anything you want or can't have?”  
You. “Don't laugh at me, it’s pregnancy cravings”  
“I'm not gonna laugh, I promise, my ex-sister in-law use to eat sardines with blueberries when she was pregnant.”  
“Burnt toast with honey mustard and pickles.”  
“Comin’ right up,” Clyde disappeared into the kitchen and Stensland sat down and picked up the phone. Thank god Hux had made him memorize his number. It only had to ring twice before a crisp British accent answered   
‘Hux speaking.’  
“Hi, Armie.”  
Hux sighed into the phone ‘You left your cell on the kitchen counter. We were worried.’  
“I'm fine and so are the girls. I made it to a hotel but the car won't start.”  
‘I told you I could buy you a new one, but you insist on driving that trash bucket with wheels.’  
“Susan is not a trash bucket.”  
‘Where are you? I'm picking you up.’  
“I'm somewhere safe and you are not picking me up, you are going to work things out with Kylo.”  
‘Kylo and I are fine.’  
“Oh, so you were yelling at each other for no reason?”  
‘Stensland’  
“Don't ‘Stensland’ me. the girls and I are fine and safe, I'll call a tow truck after I've eaten.”  
‘Kylo will be happy to hear that you're okay.’  
“Bye Armie, love you and tell Kylo the babies miss him.”  
‘Bye Stensland, I love you too and don't get into any trouble.’  
“I wouldn't dream of it.”   
Stensland got up and joined Clyde in the kitchen. It’s a nice kitchen, small but not cramped. It reminded him of his kitchen in his old apartment except Clyde’s kitchen is clean and doesn't reek of weed. Come to think of it their kitchens looked nothing alike, yet they both feel cozy and warm.  
“Lunch is on the table.”   
Clyde didn’t mean to sound so harsh or cold, he just, he just didn’t know what to do. It’s nice having someone here to take care of. It’s nice having Stensland around, with his big smiles, green eyes and his scent of peppermint tea. He’s falling for someone he can’t have, someone who at some point has to leave to go back to their mate and it hurts more than he thought it would.  
They sat down at the table across from each other and started eating in silence. Stenland feels as if he has done something wrong, the alpha won’t look at him and hasn’t said a word. Stenland has never been one to keep quiet and the silence is killing him, the girls seem to be uncomfortable too as they kick around. Stenland takes another bite out of his toast but the twins are relentless.   
“Hey, you two I’m trying to eat,” Clyde chuckles and Stensland can’t help but smile,  
“They always been like that?” The alpha still hasn’t lifted his eyes from his plate.  
“Ever since they found out that they have legs,” and there’s that uncomfortable silence again “Um, I like your house, it’s nice and cozy. I’m staying at my brother’s for the time being and I hate his house. It’s one of those newer, modern houses. It’s all sleek and shit, like it came out of a magazine or something. I love Armie but he has no sense of color. The whole house is ether black, grey, or white. It was like pulling teeth to get him to buy a red couch when I worked at Soft Solutions Fine Furnishings, now he loves the couch.” Clyde is still not talking and it’s making Stensland nervous for some reason.  
“It safe to say I don’t have a job at Soft Solutions any more, kinda stopped going once Armie and Kylo said they wanted me to be their surrogate and I said yes. It feels nice doing something other than helping people pick out furniture and smoking weed alone while watching Dawson’s Creek. I mean, I still watch Dawson’s Creek but for the past 5 months I have had these two with me. Armie hates the show but we watch Girls together, he has a thing for Adam.”   
It took a minute for Clyde to follow what the redhead was saying, Stensland’s accent seemed to thicken as he continued to talk. Armie’s and Kylo’s surrogate? Was Stensland not mated to Kylo?  
“Wait, you- you’re not mated?” Clyde feels awkward when he finally looks the omega in the eye, he’s never asked anybody if they were mated before, it’s a personal question.   
“You think I’m mated?” Is that why Clyde been acting weird?   
“With you being pregnant and all... I’m not sayin that omegas can’t have kids on their own, I just thought that you were mated to Kylo.”   
Clyde can feel himself turn red from embarrassment.  
“Oh god no, Kylo is my brother-in-law, no I’m not mated. Why?”   
“Sorry, I shouldn't have asked,” Clyde stands up. “I’m-a go and call Earl and-a see if I can get your car towed.” Stensland watchs the alpha walk back to the living room, leaving his half-eaten sandwich on the table.   
“Ok,” Stensland tells the empty chair, he gets back to eating and listens to Clyde talk on phone.  
“Hey Earl, I hope I ain’t botherin’ you,” he can hear the alpha pacing around in next room.  
It’s not until his sees a tear drop onto his plate that Stensland realizes that he’s crying.  
“Stupid hormones,” Stensland tries to wipe his tears away but it only seems to make things worse, he can feels himself start to sob. He doesn't know when Clyde got off the phone or when he walked back into kitchen, all he knows is that Clyde is now crouched down beside him trying to calm him down.  
“What’s wrong?” Stensland can only cry as he looks at Clyde, the perfect alpha, all doe eyed and concerned for him.  
“Me,” he wheezes in between sobs  
“Don’t say that.”  
“Why not, it’s true, I’m a good for nothing omega who’s never going to find someone.”  
“That’s not true, Stensland look at me” Clyde caresses the side of the redhead’s face with his non-robotic hand, wiping away his tears. Clyde has never been good with words, so he does what he believes to be the next best thing and picks the omega up bridal style.  
“Clyde? What, what are you doing?” The alpha doesn’t answer, he walks over to the couch in the living room, sitting down with Stensland in his lap. Clyde just holds him, letting the redhead lay against his chest. Stensland buries his face into the crook of Clyde’s neck.   
“I’m sorry,” Stensland murmurs, he’s still crying but Clyde can feel that his breathing has slowed down.  
“What for? You've got nothing to be sorry about,” he holds the omega closer, moving his hand up and down his back.  
“For one, I'm crying on top of you or is this what you normally do on a Sunday afternoon?” Stensland could feel Clyde chuckle.  
“I can’t say I’ve ever done this before” Stensland chuckles along with the alpha.  
“Could have fooled me.” Clyde looks down to find his metal hand in between Stensland hands. He watches as the redhead brushes his thumb back and forth over the carbon fiber knuckles. Most people shy away from his prosthetic, it is an expensive piece of machinery but it's still his hand and people seem to forget that.   
“What did Earl say?”  
“Only one place is open but Earl says you can't trust those guys to change a tire. Earl tells me he can look your car over when he gets back from outta town tomorrow.”  
“So it looks like you’re stuck with me for another day. I mean, if that's ok with you?” Stensland sits up, Clyde looks up at the omega, his face is a little red around the eyes, copper hair is sticking up every which way and he's biting his bottom lip waiting for Clyde's answer.  
“It's ok with me, is it ok with the girls?”   
Stensland smiles, Clyde swears that he just felt his heart skip a beat.  
“I think they'll manage.”   
The omega hugs Clyde with arms around his neck, Clyde almost can’t understand Stensland’s accent when he says thank you, holding the alpha closer . The redhead pulls back slowly, not wanting to let go, Clyde doesn't want to either.  
“Clyde?”  
Stensland’s face is only a few inches away from his, Clyde looks into beautiful green eyes, Stensland moves in closer so that their noses are touching. Clyde could move his head up slightly and finally kiss him but he wants this to be Stensland’s choice.  
The house phone rings on the end table by the couch, Stensland backs away from Clyde to grab it. Stensland looks down at the phone recognizing the number, ‘cockblocker’.  
“It’s my brother” Stensland answers the call  
“Hel-” Hux cuts him off.  
“Stensland where are you?” he sounds angry and annoyed   
“I’m in my hotel room”  
“So you’re not with some random alpha, are you?” The omega looks at Clyde and realizes that he is sitting on the lap of an alpha he met 12 hours ago.  
“No?”   
“Oh really?” Stensland thinks about standing up, only it’s impossible to do with one hand and with the girls.  
“Yes, really.”   
“So you are calling from a hotel?”  
“What’s with the quations?”  
“And not from the house of an alpha named Clyde Logan.”  
“Armitage Hux. You did not!”   
“So you are fucking some random alpha.”   
Stensland is struggling to get up, he can’t have this conversation right here.  
“He’s not some random alpha,” Clyde helps him, making sure he doesn’t fall onto the floor.  
“So is that what you have been doing when say you’re gonna go out for a bit? You drive all the way to West Virginia to see your secret boyfriend, some bartender with a record?”   
“You have no right to judge and it is none of your business,” Stensland hangs up the phone and looks up at Clyde. Stensland is tense and angry and has to pee.  
“I have to pee” The omega sets the phone down and walks past Clyde to the bathroom down the hall. Clyde is left standing there utterly confused, he doesn't know why Stensland told his brother he was staying at a hotel or why Armitage was yelling at Stensland about some secret boyfriend or even how Armitage knows his name.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am thanking persephassax again but this time for helping me find a wonderful and supportive community <3  
> You can find me on tumblr @sparetime-where and my beta's tumblr is @persephassax  
> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
